mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Tomitsuka Hagane
__FORCETOC__ Tomitsuka Hagane (十三束 鋼) is a former year 1 Course 1 - Class B and current year 2 Magic Engineering Course - Class E student in First High School, in the same year as Miyuki and Tatsuya. He is a descendant of the Tomitsuka Family that belongs to the Hundred Families. His name possess the number 13 in his name. He is one of Sawaki's subordinates, he also served as one of the guards during the Thesis Competition. In the Yokohama Disturbance Chapter, Hagane is the one who saved Hirakawa Chiaki in a dire situation when the ceiling in the tunnel the students used to go to the shelter collapsed. Appearance and Personality Background Hagane is a descendant of the Tomitsuka Family from the Hundred Families which bears the number Thirteen (十三) in their name. The Tomitsuka family focuses on combat rather than emergency aid. Abilities Hagane is very adept at Martial Arts combined with magic. Despite being ranked fifth of the second year students overall, he is unable to use long ranged magic to great effect, the reason why he has trouble with using long range magic is because his body heavily attracts psions into him making it hard to send them outwards, thus earning him the name "Range Zero." Range-Zero This was a title granted to him signifying his manifestation of matchless strength at zero distance, making him incredibly adept in close quarter combat. Simultaneously, it is an insult that shows his inability to use long-distance magic. Contact-type Gram Demolition Tomitsuka is able to use a formless cloud of psions as an 'armor' to counter magic, but only on his skin's surface since his psion field could only be able to contract, so spells that used magic to alter phenomena that comes in contact with his body will be stripped away of their power. Since this armor has no "design", Tatsuya's Gram Dispersion was unable to affect it untill after Tomitsuka forced his Psions into an ordered structure. Acceleration Magic “Explosion” Explosion is a magic that used an acceleration vector that expanded outward from the point of activation in a semi-spherical manner, increasing the speed of a physical movement. Heating This magic is applied to Tomitsuka's leg. If someone is struck by this magic, the damage is equal to being bathed in microwave electromagnetism. Self Marionette Tomitsuka's body is covered by a single Move-Type Magic Sequence used to manually move his physical body. This Magic Sequence attempts to suppress the flesh’s magical resistance as much as possible while prudently taking heed not to surpass the extents of the joints’ movement; this could create attacks that should have been impossible according to human anatomy and physics. The psions that surrounded the body are neat and orderly, recreating an untouchable Eidos that only suffered Self Marionette to pass. Self Marionette’s side effect: Once suffered a powerful blow directly, this impression would rewrite the variables for the Magic Sequence. Using a Magic Sequence that did not have a complete command interface caused the theoretical miscalculation. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Hundred Families Category:Blooms Category:Tomitsuka Category:Magicians Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Club Management Group Category:Japan